


The Misadventures of Misha

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: We're Just Better Together [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: "Dad and Dean are on a hunting trip and they haven't been home in a few days," Jack Kline tells Misha Collins, as he pulls him back to his reality again. Only this time, Jensen is taken along for the ride.





	The Misadventures of Misha

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a time stamp for the "We're Just Better Together" universe.
> 
> In this series, Misha helped Dean, Sam, and Castiel avoid the tragic events of the second half of season 12. Then Chuck had sent him home. This is a time stamp for that universe in which Jack turns to Misha for help when Cas and Dean go missing on a hunt, and he can't get hold of Sam or Claire.
> 
> Note: Please consider my versions of Jensen and Misha as complete AU versions. I would never suggest I know how they would really react under these circumstances. If they ever happen to see this and are offended, they have my deepest apologies :).

Misha sat across from Jensen at the table in his trailer at the studio, comparing notes for a scene that they were supposed to film that morning. Some of the dialog was tricky, so they were running lines to get the cadence and speech patterns right. Misha stopped talking as he felt a familiar energy crackling around him. 

He looked frantically at Jensen, "You need to go, now!"

Jensen gave him a dumbfounded look, "What?"

"Now!" Misha yelled. However, it was too late. Jack appeared adjacent to Misha, orange energy crackling around him and his eyes glowing slightly. Jack was wearing jeans with a Metallica t-shirt and sneakers.

Jensen's jaw dropped as he stared at Jack. "How did you all do that? This is the most amazing prank…"

"Not-Dad, I have a problem," Jack ignored Jensen and addressed Misha. "I need your help."

Misha immediately looked concerned, "What's wrong, Jack?" Misha put his hand on Jack's sleeve.

Jensen started making sputtering noises, as he looked between the two of them.

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days. I can't get a hold of him."

Jensen interrupted, "Guys, come on…"

Jack glared at Jensen with a tense look. Misha ignored Jensen. 

"How about Sam and Dean?"

"Dean is with Dad. They said they should be back in two days. It's been three. Sam and Eileen are taking care of a wendigo in Rocky Mountain National Park in Colorado. I do not think they have cell service." Jack gave Misha a pleading look, "I don't know what to do. They told me not to leave the bunker, but Felicia also got out."

"Did you call Mary or Claire?"

"Mary said she would start looking for them. They were checking out demon omens, Not-Dad. I'm not sure Mary can handle that alone. Claire didn't pick up her phone." Jack looked on the verge of hysteria.

Misha looked at Jensen, giving him an appraising look. "Jensen, I need to go with Jack. Can you somehow cover for me, so I don't get fired? I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

"Dude, you have totally out pranked anything I ever dreamed of. Just the entrance alone…"

"It's real. All of it's real. Alternate realities, demons, angels, Lucifer, it's all real." Misha growled. "When I was gone for six weeks, I was there. Only I was there for six months. I worked with Cas, Dean, and Sam to prevent Lucifer from getting Jack when he was born. I was really there."

Jensen took a step backwards. "Misha, should I call someone…"

Jack looked at Castiel. "Not-Dean doesn't believe you. Should I put him to sleep?" Jack suddenly tensed up, looking about. "Not-Dad, I think an angel is near. My head is starting…" Jack groaned, grabbing his head. Misha pulled open the cabinet and pulled out the angel blade Castiel had given him. 

"Can you take us back to your reality, Jack?"

Jack groaned, "I think so, Not-Dad."

A flash of orange enveloped Misha, Jensen, and Jack. In a flash of light and energy, they were gone.

\-----

Jensen woke up slowly to the sound of voices. He grimaced, "Misha? Did I hit my head on something?"

Misha reached out a hand and put on Jensen's shoulder. "It's okay, Jen. It's really disorienting the first time it happens, and you'll probably be nauseous. It should pass in a few minutes."

Jensen sat up and looked around. They were in the bunker set, but it didn't really look like a set. The walls were solid, and the ceiling looked like an actual ceiling instead of rails of light.

Misha turned to Jack again, "First thing, I'll go find Felicia. You sit with Jensen and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"Ok. Not-Dad."

"Jensen, I'll be back in a bit. Don't poke around in the bunker. There are things in here that are not safe."

Misha shed his Castiel trench coat and suit jacket as he walked towards the kitchen. He came out a moment later with an opened can of tuna. Jensen watched in a daze as Misha headed up the bunker stairs. The door clanged as he went outside.

"Not-Dean, would you like a cup of coffee or a beer. Maybe some whiskey?"

"Uhhh, coffee would be good." Jensen shook his head vigorously, trying to clear it.

Jack walked towards the kitchen. Jensen stood up slowly and then followed him. His head was still hurting, but he wasn't as dizzy. Jensen rotated slowly on his heels to see everything around him. He was more than just a little freaked by the fact he was in an actual bunker, and that he had apparently been moved to an alternate reality. He wondered briefly if there was something in the coffee that he bought for Misha and himself earlier.

He walked into the kitchen, where Jack was staring at the coffee maker earnestly. "It will just take a few minutes, Not-Dean."

"Jensen, could you call me, Jensen?"

"Ok, Jensen." Jack smiled at him. "You can call me Jack. It's my name. My mother gave it to me." Jack tilted his head at Jensen. Jensen found it disconcerting because Misha often tilted his head in the same way in the early days of playing Castiel.

"Who is Felicia?"

"Oh, she's my cat. I went outside the bunker just for a couple of minutes to see if I could get better cellphone reception, but it didn't work. And Felicia escaped. I was worried if I stayed outside any longer, angels might notice me. We are trying to keep me under the angels' radar. They might have nefarious plans for me. Do you like balloons?"

Jensen scrunched up his face at Jack. "Balloons are okay, I guess."

Jack reached out and turned his hand over and suddenly three brightly colored balloons were floating above it. "I find balloons festive and relaxing. I'm very worried about my Dad and Dean. They always check in at precisely 10 am, 3:45 pm, and 8 pm." He handed the balloons to Jensen.

"Umm, thank you. Dad is Castiel?"

"Yes, my mother and I chose him to be my father. Castiel didn't want to be called Father though, because that is too confusing between whether I would mean him or grandfather. I never met my grandfather. I think he's off somewhere on a beach drinking rum out of a coconut. I think that is what Dean said. Or maybe he's on flatbread in Next Mexico. My actual biological father is, hopefully, still stuck in that apocalyptic world. Dean says he's a real douche nozzle."

Jensen jumped when the door to the bunker clanged again. Jack looked at him reassuring, "It's Not-Dad. No one to worry about."

Misha came in with an orange cat tucked under one arm. "Here you go, Jack. First problem solved. Now, let's try to call Cas and Dean again. Can I borrow your cellphone?"

Jack took Felicia eagerly from Misha and gave him the cellphone in return. Misha tried Castiel's number and reached his voicemail, "This is my voicemail. Make your voice…a mail." Misha responded, "Cas, this is Misha. Call Jack and Mary."

He then dialed Dean's number. "This is Dean's other, other phone. You know what to do." Misha sighed, "Dean, Jack is so worried he brought me here. Please call Jack or Mary."

Jensen just stared at Misha with a blank face. Misha didn't pay any attention, while he called Sam's phone. Misha felt tremendously relived when Sam answered. Misha put it on speakerphone. "Hey, Sam. It's Misha."

"Misha, what are you doing here? What happened?"

Misha paused for a moment and then barreled on, "Dean and Cas haven't been making their check-in calls to Jack. They apparently left because of some demonic omens that they wanted to check out in…."

Misha looked at Jack, "Where was it, Jack?"

"Des Moines, Iowa."

Sam queried, "What types of omens?"

Jack responded, "Cattle mutilations. Reports of black smoke."

"Dammit, Cas and Dean should have waited for me and Eileen. We're finished with the wendigo and were heading home. We'll swing to Des Moines instead." Sam sounded frustrated.

"Thanks, Sam," Misha responded. "Mary is heading that way, so you should coordinate with her. Would Cas and Dean have involved Claire in the demon business, because Jack said he can't reach her either?"

"Well, that wouldn't be Dean's or Cas' first choice. They don't like Claire doing more than regular monster hunts, but you know Claire. She does what she wants, when she wants to do it. I'll call you when I hear anything more. Your regular cellphone is on the charger in your bedroom if you want to grab it."

"Thanks, Sam. Please let me know what you hear. I'll keep the home fires burning for Jack. Hey, do you know where the extra keys for Cas' truck are? I might go grab some food from the Chinese place. Oh, um, there is one thing I didn't tell you…" Misha paused, "You know the actor that plays Dean. Jensen. He's here with me. Jack caught the attention of an angel on my world, I guess, and we had to leave in a hurry. I didn't even know angels existed in my reality."

"Well, that will be different. The keys should be inside the truck. Take care, bro. Eileen sends her love." Sam hung up the phone.

Jensen stared at Misha, "You have a room?"

"I was here for several months, Jensen. I have a room, clothes, guns, knives, a photo album…"

"You have a room?" Jensen gave him a disbelieving look.

Misha sighed. He poured a cup of coffee for him and Jensen. "Follow me." Misha walked down the hallway to his room. Jensen followed closely on his heels. Misha paused at a room numbered 14 and opened the door. He took a deep breath. It looked like it did the night he left. He went to the closet and pulled out a duffle bag. Jensen could see several pairs of jeans, shirts, and a trench coat in the closet. Misha put the duffle bag on the bed and pulled out a gun. "This is the Glock that Dean taught me to shoot with." Misha checked the gun to make sure it wasn't loaded and handed Jensen the gun. "Not that I ever shot anything. The one time I needed it, I forgot it on a bookcase and had to stab Ketch with Jack's angel blade instead."

"You stabbed Ketch?" Jensen stared at him, taking the gun. He nodded in approval as he inspected the gun.

"Dean and Sam were off killing the British Men of letters. Ketch tried to take Jack. Claire and I stopped him." Misha shuddered. He could barely stand to think of how it felt when he helped kill Ketch. 

Jensen looked concerned, "Are you okay, Misha?"

"The six months I was here were a bit brutal sometimes. I got stabbed by Lucifer. I had to burn a body to save Dean. Be happy you aren't really Dean."

"Stabbed by Lucifer? But, you were only gone six weeks."

Misha sighed. "It was six weeks where you were at. It was six months here. Chuck sent me from our reality back to before Cas went to the angels. He wanted me to fix things so that Cas didn't get killed by Lucifer. I shoved Cas out of the way, so I got stabbed instead. It wasn't so bad."

"Chuck? You met God?" Jensen just stood there, staring at Misha.

"Yeah, he's the one that sent me home. Jack has learned to use his powers better now, but only Chuck could send me home then."

Jensen sat on the bed. He couldn't think of anything to say. "Lucifer. You fought Lucifer."

"I was no big hero, Jensen. I mostly hid when Lucifer was around, but when Cas went into that alternate world, I knew he would be stabbed when he returned. So, I tackled him, and Lucifer got me in the side. But I saved Cas. Mostly all I did was tell them not to separate. They took care of the rest."

Jack walked in with a plate of sandwiches and sat on the bed next to Jensen. "I made PB&J sandwiches. They are Dad's favorites, even though he doesn't eat often."

Misha gratefully took a sandwich off the plate. Jack pushed the plate at Jensen to make him take one.

Misha ruffled Jack's hair. "I'm sorry that you've been alone for a few days, Jack. That must have been hard for you."

"I just didn't know what to do. I'm sorry I bothered you. I know you don't like being here." Jack looked at the floor.

Misha shook his head. "That's not true, Jack. I love you guys. It's just hard for me to explain where I'm at on the other side because they don't believe in supernatural stuff there. I'd visit regularly if it didn't screw up my life so bad."

Jack looked at him earnestly, "Was it bad when you returned from the holidays here?"

"Nah, I was only gone over night. I could put it down to cold meds…"

Jensen looked startled. "The day I almost missed my flight, you were here?"

"Jack wanted me to come spend the holidays with him. But, I couldn't be gone that long…"

Jack interrupted, "Not-Dad has kids too. I know he has to take care of them, and he can't stay here for long. Hopefully, Sam and Eileen will find Dad and Dean quickly."

Misha looked nervously at Jensen. "Jack, do you have the energy to send Jensen back. There's no reason for him to be here…"

Jensen growled, "Like hell there isn't. I'm not going to leave you here with demons and angels and things running around. If you're staying, I'm staying."

"Jensen, be reasonable. I lived here for six months. I know what's what. You are going to screw up your life…"

"And what about your life? I don't know if the studio will put up with you disappearing again."

"Well, you could go back and tell them I need some time off to go back to a meditation retreat or something to get my head back on straight. Be reasonable." Misha looked at him, pleadingly.

"The answer is no. It's not going to happen."

Jack interrupted, "Arguing is not useful. I cannot do return you for another day or two at least. It used more energy to go there than to pull you here. But since you weren't thinking about me, I couldn't pull you to me. I had to go to where you were." Jack looked between them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause problems."

Misha looked at him reassuringly, "It's ok, Jack. You needed help. If I can, I'll always come when you call."

Jensen snorted, "You've been playing Castiel too long. But, how is any of this real?"

"Just like the French Mistake. Alternate reality."

"That's just a TV show."

"Not on this side." Misha picked up the phone from where it was charging. "Just going to check in with Mary."

Jensen quietly ate his sandwich, staring between Misha and Jack. Misha called Mary.

When she answered, Misha put it on speaker phone.

"Misha, is that you on your phone? What are you doing here?" Mary sounded worried.

"Jack retrieved me. He lost the cat, and well he was frantic about Dean and Cas. Are you okay?" 

"I arrived at the hotel where Cas and Dean were staying. The Impala is here, but not them. Their room isn't ransacked or anything. I don't see any signs of a struggle."

Misha ran his fingers through his hair. "My guess would be that the demons grabbed Dean and forced Cas to comply willingly. Cas wouldn't fight back if they could hurt Dean. That's the only reason he wouldn't fight back and make a big mess."

Mary sighed, "That's what I'm thinking. The thing is… Claire's car is here too. She must have met up with the boys. According to the hotel clerk, no blonde woman checked in that night."

Jack gasped, "We need to save Claire, Not-Dad."

Misha patted Jack on his shoulder, "It will be okay. Sam, Eileen, and Mary will take care of things."

Mary added, "Mick is with me."

"Shouldn't we go to," Jack looked at Misha imploringly.

"No, Jack. I can't protect you if we leave the bunker. If we go join them, we'd be giving the demons exactly what they want, access to you. The safest thing we can do for Cas and Dean is to stay here. If the demons are holding them to try to lure you, they aren't going to hurt them and lose their bargaining chips."

Mary added, "I'll find them, Jack. I don't let anybody mess with my boys. And Sam called to say he'd be here in about four hours."

Misha said, "Call us when you know something please. And, Mary…"

"I know. Be careful. You too, Misha. Love you," Mary hung up the phone. 

"I better show you around, Jensen. It's a bit different from the set." Misha gave Jensen a tour of all the common areas of the bunker. Jensen looked in awe at all the cars in the garage. 

Misha went to Castiel's truck and looked for the keys. After he found them under the visor, he started the truck to make sure it would run.

"You would think they'd find him something better than this crappy truck to drive." Jensen muttered.

Jack looked at him askance. "Dad loves this truck. Don't insult the truck." His eyes glowed orange briefly.

Jensen looked nervous. "I just meant he can't take many people with him. Only one other person."

Misha shrugged, "Actually, Sam, Mary, and I drove this truck from Lebanon to Topeka. It was kind of uncomfortable with a moose."

"What was in Topeka?"

"We were just escaping the British Men of Letters. We stayed at a farm house in Iowa…"

Jack interjected, "I was born in that farm house."

"Yep, you were. We lived there until the British Men of Letters somehow figured out where we were hiding and chased us out of hiding, but they regretted it briefly."

"Sam, Dad, Dean, Mary, Jody, Eileen and some other hunters went and blew them all up." Jack's voice was pitched higher because of his excitement at telling the story. "But then Ketch knew where we were, because someone put a tracker on one of the hunter's cars. And we were hiding in a basement and then he exploded the ceiling. Not-Dad took care of Ketch, and then Dad was annoyed because he couldn't get in the basement."

Jensen stared between Jack and Misha. "Ok. Bizarro world is really bizarre."

Misha smiled gently, "It has its moments."

They heard a pounding noise on the front door. Misha pulled his gun out and led the three of them to the war table. Misha whispered to Jensen, "Get the gun under the table."

Jensen reached under the table. The holster was right where it was on the TV show. Misha loaded his gun, shrugged the trench coat back on, and changed to his body language to match Castiel's. He had his angel blade in one hand and the gun in the other. His eyes met Jensen's. "Sometimes, it's better to let them think I'm the angel." Misha led the trio up the stairs.

Misha motioned for Jack to stay behind him and for Jensen to get on the other side of the bunker door. A familiar gruff, gravelly voice called out, "Jack, let me in. I’m hurt and the key…" 

Jack started to bolt for the door, but Misha stopped him. He whispered to Jensen, "Asmodeus?" 

Jensen nodded.

Misha turned back to Jack. "It's most likely a demon in Cas' form. A super powerful prince of hell demon. Can you make him explode like the toasters and crystals?"

"I think so. Maybe." Jack looked uncertain.

"Obscure things like you can do, so he can't tell I'm not an angel."

Jack nodded.

Misha nodded to Jensen and swung the door open. In a gravelly voice, Misha said to the doppelganger at the door. "You will not take my son."

Asmodeus took a step back, "But how did you…"

"Escape? Good question. Jack summoned me."

Jack stepped from behind Misha. "Where's Dean and Claire?" His eyes glowed orange and the energy crackling around him was palpable.

Asmodeus transformed back into his usual form that vaguely resembled Colonel Sanders. He tried to port away, but Jack held him still in a ball of crackling energy. "Answer my question." Jack twisted his hand and Asmodeus gasped in pain.

"Needham Asylum."

Jack opened a rift and shoved Asmodeus through it, closing the rift after him.

Misha exclaimed, "Where did you send him, Jack?"

"Where Lucifer is. They don't like each other. They will probably have fun together." Jack gave an innocent smile.

"Holy hell, that was awesome." Jensen grinned.

Misha called Mary. "They are at Needham Asylum, Crowley's old digs. You guys need help? Could be a demon mosh pit?"

"We got this. Since Crowley closed the gates of hell, the only demons that can be on Earth are the ones that were here when they closed. It shouldn't be too bad. Mick also has some tech left over."

"You'll talk to Sam?"

"Yep, you take care of Jack for us."

Misha laughed, "I think Jack is taking care of us. Love you, Mary."

"Love you, Mish, and Jack too."

Misha hung up the phone. He looked at Jack, "Star Wars marathon?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically. 

\-----

They watched three Star Wars movies before the three of them fell asleep. When Misha woke up, Jensen was still conked out. Jack was in the kitchen playing with Felicia.

After telling Jack where he was going, Misha drove into the town to buy groceries and donuts. He returned as Jensen was waking up.

The day passed with meals of frozen pizza, popcorn, and watching the second trilogy (or the real trilogy as Jensen called it). Jack expressed his displeasure about Anakin and Darth Vader. Han Solo was his favorite character.

Late in the afternoon, Misha's phone rang.

Misha answered it and put it on speakerphone. A familiar deep voice said, "Misha, is Jack doing well? Thank you for looking out for him."

Jack answered happily, "I'm fine, Dad. Not-Dad has been helping me, and I sent Asmodeus to go live with Lucifer."

Castiel replied thoughtfully, "I suppose that is a good solution."

Dean's voice came over the phone, "Hey, Jack."

Jack smiled widely, "Hi, Dean. Is Claire ok too?"

Dean replied, "Just annoyed. She's outside with Sam right now. We're heading home. Should be in tomorrow."

"Okay, love you all," Jack replied.

Dean paused, "Thank you, Misha, yet again."

Misha smiled. "Jack is my family too. Got a surprise for you when you get home, Dean."

Jensen just stared at the phone, disturbed by hearing his voice coming over the line.

\----

The next day, Jensen, Misha, and Jack were watching the Clone Wars on the television when the bunker door clanged. Misha drew his gun and walked into the war room, but put it down when he saw Sam, Mary, Claire, Eileen, and Mick coming down the stairs. Misha gave a wide, genuine smile, as he went to hug each of them.

Claire said, "Hi Not-Dad." She ruffled Misha's hair fondly. 

Misha replied, "Hey Claire. It's wonderful to see you."

Jack went careening into the room and threw himself into Claire's arms, almost knocking her over. "Claire!"

Misha grinned and motioned Jensen from the other room. "Come and meet my version of Dean."

Jensen grumbled, "Maybe, he's their version of Jensen." However, he came into the room with a friendly smile and greeted them all. 

Sam looked at him oddly, circling him. "It's uncanny, but I think Dean has a few more wrinkles." Jensen stared at Sam; he was so much like Jared, yet not at all like him. 

"Same to you, bub." Jensen replied. 

The door clanged again and Castiel and Dean came down the stairs. Dean's arm was draped across Castiel's shoulders casually.

Jack bounced over to Castiel and threw his arms around him, "Dad!"

Castiel hugged Jack back. "I'm sorry to cause you to worry, Jack. We should have been more cautious."

Misha looked between Castiel and Dean. "Yeah, you should have, assbutts. What did I tell you before? Remember? Don't frickin' go off by yourselves when you are dealing with demons or angels. You stick together, or bad things happen. Remember that lecture I gave. I warned you, Dean, about Asmodeus. Jack could have been kidnapped. But did you listen to me…"

Jensen cleared his throat. Misha stopped dead during the middle of his rant. "Oh, this is Jensen. Jen, this is Cas and Dean, obviously. A couple of dumb asses."

Jensen stared at Castiel and Dean holding each other's hand. He smiled at them hesitantly. "Hi there."

Dean said, "Oh, this is freaky. Reminds me of when I went to the apocalyptic future. Only, I'm the old Dean and he's like the young fresh, virginal version."

Castiel snorted. "I don't believe there was ever a virginal version of you."

Dean smiled at Castiel, "Mistakes were made, Cas, mistakes were made."

Dean hugged Misha, "Thank you, buddy, for helping Jack. We owe you one. Again."

"You know I'd do almost anything for him."

Castiel said sadly, "But you'll be in trouble again."

Misha shrugged, "It is what it is."

Jack interrupted, "I can send them home now. But I think there was an angel nearby. Not real close, but we need to make sure it can't detect Jensen."

Castiel frowned. He walked over to Jensen. "This is going to hurt some." He touched Jensen and engraved his ribs with the angel warding. "You should get an anti-possession tattoo too before coming back."

Jensen grimaced with pain, "Coming back?"

Misha smiled, "I seem to go on a series of misadventures. They all begin…it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Sam laughed. "That should be the name of your autobiography."

Jensen snorted, "That's what Jared says."

Misha smiled sadly at everyone. "I love being here, but we better get back." He paused and turned to Jensen, "You know, Cas could make you forget all this, so you don't think you are crazy like I think I am sometimes."

"Not on your life," Jensen responded.

Misha got one more set of hugs from everyone. Jack hugged Jensen, "Thank you, Not-Dean…I mean Jensen."

"Don't mention it, kid."

Castiel smiled at Jensen, "It was nice meeting you. Thank you for taking care of my son." Castiel hugged Jensen awkwardly.

"I was mostly just along for the ride."

"Goodbye, everyone," Misha said one last time. Jack extended his hand out and energy crackled around Misha and Jensen, as they disappeared.

\------

Misha woke up first. And then he reached over and shook Jensen's shoulder.

Jensen groaned, "What was the name of the bus that hit us."

Misha pulled out his phone. "Hey, it's the same day. Just a few hours later. What the hell? Jack must be getting better at sending me home."

"It was all real?" Jensen looked at Misha confused. "None of that was a dream?"

Misha looked at Jensen cautiously, "I wouldn't go around talking about it, because they'll think you are as crazy as me. It's up to you though, we could have just drunk or smoked some really good shit and dreamed all of it."

Jensen stared. "So, Destiel is real?"

Misha laughed, "That's your takeaway?"


End file.
